


Drinking in LA

by songsaboutdrowning



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsaboutdrowning/pseuds/songsaboutdrowning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella has finally moved to LA. Six months later, Florence goes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking in LA

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done this before but I’m posting a snippet of fic, not knowing if I’ll ever actually get round to finishing it… it works as a standalone, I think! I found this the other night and it hadn’t been touched since the 30th August and for once I actually quite liked it and I thought it’d be a nice break for those of you who aren’t into the Hogwarts AU.
> 
> Enjoy xx

As she came out of the Arrivals gate at LAX, she spotted a familiar, small figure in a corner, who was waving an arm wildly towards her.

“Isa.” Florence smiled, and she hated her giant suitcase right then, for preventing her from going any faster.

Isa threw her arms around her neck – she smelled of sunshine and coconut oil. Her skin was a healthy brown, not the fake tan colour that everyone wore in England, and contrasted with her platinum blonde hair. Florence had lost count by now how many times Isa had said she would go back to brown, and never quite followed through.

They hadn’t seen each other in 6 months. Which was probably the longest stretch of time they had been apart ever since they’d become friends. The band was on a break, and it was more logical for the type of music Isa wanted to produce to be on this side of the pond – so far away in fact, that she was living on the Pacific coast.

And a perfect California girl did she look as well – loose, cropped top, tiny denim shorts and the usual pair of ridiculous heels that gave her short stature a 4-inch boost. How she drove in those things, Florence would never know. She’d bought a convertible, as well, white and flashy. Florence dropped her stuff on the back seat and made the mistake of walking around the left of the car, only for Isa to laugh at her, biting the end of her sunglasses with a mischievous grin. Oh god, she had missed that laugh.

Seeing Isa now, Florence momentarily forgot she had spent the last six months in the direst of moods. Not having her around was a change. Sure they could text for free – thank god for technology – and there was Skype, and Facetime, but really nothing compared to having Isabella beside her in the flesh. In a way, Florence was surprised she’d even survived this long. Bittersweet longing was filling up her chest as she wistfully cursed that Isa had to drive now. What she _really_ wanted to do, was just sit there and cuddle for a while.

Thankfully, Isabella hadn’t gone completely over the top with her move. She hadn’t bought a villa or started speaking in an American accent. She’d rented out a flat in a condo, and sure, it had 24/7 security and Isa could ask the porter to do her shopping if she felt so inclined, but she didn’t. She was still as fiery and self-sufficient as ever.

As they went up to the 4thfloor, Florence couldn’t believe her eyes. The lounge in this flat was pretty much as big as her entire house back in London. Isabella had an ocean view, an open plane kitchen _and_ a guest bedroom. Florence didn’t know what way to look as there were floor-to-ceiling windows on almost every wall around her.

“So how have you been?” Isa asked while she was fixing up gin and tonics in the kitchen. This was California, now. The weather was _never_ right for tea.

“Alright, you know.” Florence said. Right now she couldn’t single out if there was anything in her life she actually wanted to talk about. She’d have been quite happy just sitting in silence, staring out of the window from one of Isa’s black leather sofas. She would have probably ended up showing Isa her goosebumps and begging her to turn off the air-con. “I miss being on the road, a bit. I don’t really have much to keep myself occupied.”

“You’ve got a new house to decorate, though.” Isa observed, handing Flo her glass and flopping down on the couch next to her. “I thought Grace would be helping you out.”

“Yeah, well… she’s got her life, I’ve got… no life, at the moment.” _Florence, you idiot, stop sounding so negative. She’s gonna wonder why you were ever friends in the first place._ “How’s LA treating you? Any hook-ups?”

Well that was a fail, for a segue. She couldn’t have been less subtle if she’d tried.

Isa laughed. “No, actually, I’ve been working hard,you know.” Florence rolled her eyes – it wasn’t like the two were mutually exclusive. “You?”

“A couple.” Florence admitted, not really wanting to say more on the topic. She yawned. She hadn’t been able to catch any sleep on the plane. She hated flying at the best of times, but flying alone was just cruelty. She’d just been listening to music and flipping through magazines and her body clock was a little screwed up. “Isa, I think I need to lie down for a while, if that’s ok.”

“Go right ahead, babe.” Isa gave her a light kiss on the temple, making her breath catch, and kindly took her glass away from her. That was one thing she didn’t miss, that ambiguity. That simple contact had already sent her butterflies into overdrive.

Florence knew she should have gone into the guest bedroom. That’s where Isa had dropped off her stuff. But once she was done in the bathroom, she tiptoed lightly to Isa’s room instead. Isa’s bed wasn’t even made, and she crawled up into it and hid her face in the pillow. It smelled of Isabella’s shampoo. She fell asleep clutching it tightly, thinking it felt like home.


End file.
